Le plus beau jour d'une vie
by Lucia Larkin Jett
Summary: Et si Jacob ne s'était pas imprégné de Resnesmé? Si l'amour de sa vie avait été en fait sous son nez durant toutes ces années? C'est ma première fic sur ce thème alors soyez tolérants O o' et lâchez les reviews ! Bonne lecture


Disclamer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer, mais ça, vous le savez déjà XD.

_Et si Jacob ne s'était pas imprégné de Resnesmé? Si l'amour de sa vie avait été en fait sous son nez durant toutes ces années? _

_C'est ma première fic sur ce thème alors soyez tolérants O_o' et lâchez des reviews !_

_Bonne lecture_

**Le plus beau jour d'une vie**

"Le plus beau jour d'une vie". J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était une drôle d'expression parce que je ne voyais vraiment pas comment, dans toute une vie, on pouvait se souvenir d'un jour qui ressorte à un tel point dans notre existence que l'on puisse dire que c'est le plus beau qu'on est jamais vécu depuis notre naissance.

Pour certains, c'est la venue d'un nouvel enfant. Pour d'autre, c'est un anniversaire particulièrement réussi, ou l'achat d'une maison, ou même la sortie d'un album. Pour certain, c'est leur mariage...

Trois coups toquèrent à la porte de ma chambre et je sortis de ma rêverie.

-Jake, c'est moi, je peux rentrer?

Je souris en reconnaissant cette voix qui m'était si familière et ouvris la porte. Une seconde plus tard, Bella était pendue à mon cou et Renesmé s'agrippait fermement à ma jambe.

-Jake!

-Tonton Jake!

-S... salut vous deux, lâchai-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Bella recula un peu pour me regarder et, bien sûr, comme à chaque occasion, elle pleurait.

-Oh Jake, tu es... tu es magnifique, murmura-t-elle en rajustant le col de ma chemise et le noeud de ma cravate.

-Merci, m'esclaffai-je.

Vraiment, elle n'avait pas changé. Mise à part le fait que son coeur ne battait plus, qu'elle était blanche comme de la neige et qu'elle se nourrissait de sang - animal - c'était toujours ma Bella, trop émotive... et super mauvaise actrice! Parce que malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de paraître calme et décontractée, ses joues striées de larmes séchées et son menton tremblant la trahissaient à coup sûr.

-Et je... oh je n'en reviens pas, tu vas te marier!

Encore une fois, elle se jeta à mon cou et laissa échapper un sanglot. J'éclatai de rire.

-Je ne savais pas que ça te rendrais aussi malheureuse! plaisantai-je.

Elle m'administra une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Oh, ne dis pas de bêtises, je suis émue, c'est tout.

Renesmée leva les yeux au ciel.

-Heureusement que tu n'aies pas triste alors, maman, soupira-t-elle.

Je m'agenouillai pour faire face à la petite fille. Elle avait l'air d'avoir 12 ans maintenant, et elle était vraiment jolie. Bella l'avait habillé d'une petite robe rose pâle et avait frisé ses longs cheveux. Avec une bouille pareille, elle devait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de n'importe qui, quand elle voulait. Et je l'avoue, moi-même, je lui cédais tout quand elle me faisait ses grands yeux de biche.

-Tu es très belle, Renesmé.

-Merci Tonton Jake. Tu es très beau aussi.

Je souris et l'embrassai sur le front.

-Bon, fit Bella en essuyant ses larmes. Je vais y aller, hein, je crois que c'est bientôt l'heure.

Elle prit sa fille dans les bras et disparut, non sans cesser de sangloter. Je me retournai vers le miroir. J'étais prêt. Et impatient. Parce que si j'en croyais ce que l'on m'avait dit, il y avait de grande chance pour qu'aujourd'hui soit le plus jour de ma vie.

Une nouvelle fois, on toqua à la porte.

-Jake, c'est Billy.

La porte s'ouvrit et mon père propulsa son fauteuil dans ma chambre. Il avait revêtu son plus beau costume, celui qu'il ne sortait que pour les grandes occasions, et avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval dans son cou. Lui aussi, comme Bella, essayait de paraître décontracté, mais il ne l'était pas. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire, il se mit à parler de tout et de rien, d'une voix enjouée.

-Alors, Jacob, c'est le grand jour, hein. Pas trop impatient? Tu es prêt? T'as pas être stressé, tout est prêt, et puis ça ne sert à rien, c'est toujours un peu gênant quand le marié est stressé. Ca va se faire tout seul, tu vas voir.

Comme si c'était moi le plus stressé de nous deux.

-Papa. Respire.

Conscient qu'il devenait un peu ridicule, mon père se tut enfin. Nous nous fixâmes un long moment en silence, mais ce n'était pas gênant. Les grands yeux noirs de mon père me sondaient.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il m'ouvrit ses bras et je me baissai pour le serrer contre moi.

-Jake... murmura-t-il. Je suis si fier de toi.

La voix de Billy, d'ordinaire dure et rocailleuse, n'était plus qu'un souffle ému.

-Merci, papa.

-Tu en fais du chemin et tu as traversé tant épreuves. Tu mérites d'être heureux.

Ces paroles me virent droit au coeur. Mon père, qui n'aimait pas s'étendre dans les moments émouvants, se racla la gorge et changea de sujet.

-Bon, tu es prêt?

-Je crois, oui.

-Prépare-toi à y aller, alors.

Il tapota mon bras avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Resté seul, je pris un grande inspiration. Puis je passai la porte à mon tour. C'était parti.

Nous avions décidé d'organiser la cérémonie sur la grande place de la réserve. Un autel avait était dressé sous une arche décoré de centaines de fleurs et de tissus, et des dizaines de bancs avaient été alignés.

Alice nous avait beaucoup pour les préparatifs. En fait, c'est elle qui avait fait la plus grosse part du travail. Bella m'avait prévenu, dès qu'un évènement était à organiser, la plus petite des buveurs de sang était aux anges et empêchait au maximum quiconque de l'aider.

C'est elle qui avait créé la robe de mariée. Au début, l'idée n'avait pas vraiment enchanté ma future femme, mais aujourd'hui, Quileute et Cullen étaient énormément proches, les tensions n'avaient plus raison d'être, alors elle avait cédé.

Les vampires seraient d'ailleurs présents au complet, aujourd'hui. C'est même Blondie qui jouerait au piano la marche nuptiale.

Nous sortîmes de la maison avec mon père et n'eûmes qu'à traverser deux rues pour atteindre la grande place. Tout le monde était déjà là. Les trois quart de l'assemblée étaient composés de la réserve.

Quand je m'approchai de l'autel, plusieurs personnes me félicitèrent, certaines me prirent dans leurs bras et d'autres m'embrassèrent sur les deux joues. Certaines riaient, d'autres criaient et d'autres pleuraient. Non, en fait, seulement Bella pleurait!

Le vieux Quil, qui avait revêtu sa tenue traditionnelle d'ancien était assis sous l'arche. C'est lui qui allait nous marier, comme il l'avait fait pour Emily et Sam, et Paul et Rachel.

Seth, Quil et Embry se tenaient également là, ils étaient mes trois garçons d'honneur. Le premier ne cessait de gigoter, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait été tellement content quand on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle du mariage.

Je me plaçai à côté d'eux et Quil me tapa chaleureusement dans le dos.

-Ca y est mon pote! Oh, j'en reviens pas! J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu serais le premier de nous à...

-Quil, merci mais ça fait cinq fois que tu me le dis.

-Euh... ah ouais, mec, c'est vrai pardon.

J'éclatai de rire et fis enfin face à l'assemblée.

Au premier rang était assise Sue, aux côtés de Billy et Charlie. Si elle retenait ses larmes, on sentait bien qu'elles n'étaient pas loin. Derrière eux se tenait le reste de la meute; Paul, Jared, Collin et Brady. Ce dernier s'était récemment imprégné de Line, la cousine d'Embry. Cette dernière tenait la petite Claire sur ses genoux, qui avait ajourd'hui 6 ans. D'ailleurs, depuis l'autel, Quil ne cessait de lui lancer des regards toutes les deux minutes plus s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Au troisième rang, toute la famille Cullen était alignée. Assise entre Edward et Jasper, Resnemé sur ses genoux, je vis Bella me faire un petit coucou de la main et j'y répondis en souriant.

Cela me fis penser à son propre mariage à elle avec Edward, le jour où j'étais revenu, mon cadeau de mariage, en quelques sorte.

Elle et les Cullen avaient également fait fort en cadeau de mariage puisque, fidèles à leur adoration des voitures, ils m'avaient offert une superbe Lamborghini gris métalisé.

Soudain, le vieux Quil se leva. La cérémonie commençait.

Emily, Kim et Rachel, les trois demoiselles d'honneur, s'avancèrent sur l'allée qui séparait les deux rangées de bancs, et nous rejoignirent sur l'autel. Puis Rosalie se mit à jouer la marche nuptiale et je retins mon souffle. L'assemblée se leva et se retourna pour voir la mariée.

Elle arriva enfin, au bras de Sam. C'est ce dernier en personne qui avait insisté pour la conduire sur l'autel.

Leah était renversante de beauté. Elle portait une magnifique robe dont le bustier était orné de perles blanches et dont la traîne la suivait élégament. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux noirs de jais en un chignon d'où s'échappait quelques mèches et y avait accrochait un voile en tulle. Je ne voyais rien d'autre qu'elle, j'étais complètement obsédé, envouté par cette fille qui avançait à pas lent vers moi au rythme de la musique, cette fille dont j'étais fou amoureux et qui deviendrait bientôt ma femme.

Alors qu'elle était presque auprès de moi, plusieurs souvenirs se bousculèrent dans ma tête. Entre Leah et moi, ça n'avait pas toujours été une évidence. Pour tout dire, nous nous détestions même cordialement avant.

Puis nous avions appris à nous connaître quand elle avait rallié ma meute pour protéger Bella et les Cullen alors que cette dernière était enceinte de Renesmé. J'avais appris à connaître la véritable Leah, pas celle qui souffrait et qui distribuait son amertume à toute la meute via son esprit, non je parle de celle que j'aimais, la belle Leah, la douce Leah, la forte Leah.

Nous nous étions sauvé mutuellement. Elle m'avait libéré de l'amour que je vouais autrefois à Bella et j'avais réussi à lui faire oublié celui qu'elle avait pour Sam et qui la rendait si malheureuse.

Quand elle fut près de moi, je lui tendis la main. Sam serra Leah contre lui, puis posa sa main sur la mienne avant d'aller se placer près d'Embry.

Leah se mit face à moi et m'adressa son beau sourire, qui me coupa le souffle.

J'étais toujours hypnotisé par elle, et la voix du vieux Quil retentit, mais de très loin, voilé par mon admiration pour Leah. D'ailleurs, je ne prêtais pas attention au discour, je ne retenais que les idées essentielles. En bref, après avoir rempli notre devoir et avoir constitué à la protection de la tribu - il fallait rester assez évasif à ce sujet pour ne pas dévoiler le secret - nous avions rencontré l'amour en la personne de l'autre, nous détachant ainsi de cette mission pour passer le flambeau à d'autres et vivre notre propre existence. La tribu nous remerciait pour tout et les esprits Quileutes nous protègeraient toujours, nous, les enfants de la réserve.

Je compris qu'il était l'heure de l'échange des alliances quand la petite Renesmé s'approcha de Leah, un coussin de velour dans les mains. Leah prit un des anneaux en or et le passa à mon annuaire gauche, sans me lâcher des yeux.

Puis à mon tour, je pris son alliance et la lui passa au doigt. L'émotion était à son comble et j'entendis clairement Sue sanglotait.

Le vieux Quil parla encore durant quelques minutes avant de poser sa fameuse question.

-Leah Sue Clearwater, concens-tu à prendre Jacob Ephraïm Black pour mari?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Jacob Ephraïm Black, concens-tu à prendre Leah Sue Clearwater pour femme?

Mais bien sûr! Absolument! Sans problème! Quelle question!

-Oui.

Mes yeux étaient soudés au regard de Leah et j'aurai voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais.

-Jacob, fit le vieux Quil. Tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Alors, je m'approchai et pris doucement son visage entre mes mains.

-Je t'aime, Mme Black, murmurai-je doucement.

Leah me contempla en me répondant sur le même ton:

-Je t'aime aussi, Jacob.

Puis, pour ne pas être embarassée par son bouquet, elle le laissa tomber par terre - et ça me fis sourire car je reconnaissais bien Leah dans ce geste désinvolte - et elle prit à son tour mon visage entre ses mains. Alors je pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement avec passion, sous les applaudissements de la foule, les cris des gars de la meute et les pleurs de Sue.

Enfin, et avec beaucoup de mal, je quittai ses lèvres et reculai un peu pour pouvoir contempler ma femme.

Pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'avais réellement le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien, ce qu'il fallait. Et pour la première fois également, je compris le sens de l'expression "le plus beau jour de ma vie".

_Alors, ça vous a plu? Reviews s'il vous plaît ^^ !! J'accepte toutes les critiques (constructives of course hihi)_


End file.
